The New Team 8
by Kotoba-word
Summary: Kurenai decided to resign herself from squad 8 and was suprisingly replaced by Morino Ibiki. Does Ibiki agree o become their teacher or not? How will team 8 members react to their new teacher?
1. Prologue: A closer step to a change

**Title: The New Team 8**

**Summary: Kurenai decided to re-sign herself from team 8 before the team was even made and was surprisingly replaced by Ibiki, the leader of Konoha's ANBU torture and Interrogation force. How will the members of team 8 reacted to this despite their background differences?**

**A.N: The timeline is 2 days before the graduation day. By the way, this is my first attempt so please read and review (I don't mind you telling me of my mistakes, instead I'm honored if you do so)please...(begging with puppy eyes)**

* * *

**Prologue: A closer step to a change**

Light was not his friends. Being outside, breathing the scent of fresh air was not his daily life. He always spends his day inside a dark, blood scented room. The giggles of Konoha's new leaves felt odd, for he is accustomed with the screams of agony, pleading to be freed of his pain, forever…

For people to see him outside like this means two things, whether he has a day off which he rarely take or he is called by the Hokage. But now, he was going to the Hokage's office. Just then, he received a message from an ANBU, telling him that he was summoned by the hokage. However, he was not told the reason of it.

He had no idea what it would be. Would it be an important assignment, or a mission? It was unusual for the Hokage not to tell the reason behind his summons. When it happen, usually it was regarding about a great problem. What could it be?

He closed his eyes, avoid puzzling himself with his curiosity. No sooner, he had found himself in front of the Hokage's office. Without hesitation, he stepped in and went directly to Hokage's room.

xxx

Inside, he found plenty jounin who were crowding the hokage. He didn't bother about that, and just took a step closer. Everyone's eyes were on him, eyeing him as if something was not right. There was queerness in here that everyone was whispering about as he took another step closer.

"_What does an interrogator doing at the jounins' squad assignment time?"_

"Ibiki, you come just in time." The hokage announced. They slowly stopped whispering to each other, but not reflecting their gaze away from him, although they avoided looking at him eye-to-eye. A second afterwards, he began to speak up. " Hokage-sama, May I asked-"

"It's to replace my position as the leader of squad 8." A woman interrupted. Her voice was smooth and calm, with no hint of frightens in it. "I have a mission to be done, so you will be the permanent leader of squad 8. The hokage-sama and Hiashi-sama of the Hyuuga clan have agreed to this displacement." She explained clearly.

Ibiki took some time to think of this upon himself. He, Morino Ibiki, is the interrogator specialist, _not _a squad leader. If he led those kids, he may inflict his interrogating habit toward those kids. At the same time, he might lose his job…

"Ibiki." The hokage called. "You will not give your job as the head of Konoha's ANBU torture and Interrogation force up," He stated, almost like he was reading Ibiki's mind. "You just have to teach those kids and look over their growth, physically and mentally." He explained.

"I apologized Hokage-sama", but I refused to take apprentices." Ibiki stated quickly. The situation became tense. "Having me as the leader of a 12 years old squad will affect their mentality. I don't think it's a good-"

"I have thought about that, Ibiki." The hokage interrupted. "I have asked each of their parents about this, and they all agreed." He took a deep breath. "Look, if you still concerned about those kids' mentality or anything else, you can go to the academy tomorrow. The team assignment day is the day after tomorrow, so you have a full day to observe them and take your decisions carefully. Give me your answer tomorrow at 8 pm. You are dismissed." The hokage clarified, handling pieces of paper at him. He accepted them and left the room immediately after he bowed down, leaving most of the jounins in confusion.

xxx

Outside, he eyed those pieces of paper carefully. He memorized every single detail of those kids and the descriptions about them. The sun was shining brightly at the top of his head, spreading warmth to Konoha. He looked toward the sun, as if challenging it and smirked to himself. He folded those papers and put it inside one of his jacket pocket, mumbling something before he went to a place where those kids were at right now, the academy.

"Things will be interesting with these three kids all right…"

* * *

**Next chapter: It will be about Ibiki's day spying those kids in the academy. Will it be amazing, or it'll be messed up? Find out in Chapter 1: A distanced encounter. Don't forget to review (or alert) if you want to see it! See you then.**


	2. Chapter 1: A Distanced Encounter

**A/N : Thank you very much for those who had reviewed, alerted, and even favorite! I never thought that I'll have that much review in my first try, even though my story has a lot of mistakes. Sorry that I took months to write this, I just became lazy despite my school grades decreased considerably! This will be a long chapter, to make up for the prologue. Please read and review! (I absolutely appreciate those who give me critiques about my story) Well, here you go!**

* * *

**Chapter 1: A distanced encounter**

"Hinata-san, what are you doing here?"

It was recess so most girls were eating at the cafeteria. A pink haired girl was looking for a seat when she found an empty seat beside a blue haired girl. She took a seat there and greeted the blue haired girl who was eating her lunch. She gave the pink haired one a weak smile with a slight nod of appreciation. Anyone who saw her will definitely saw her lack of confidence, a sign of fear to other human beings.

"That…is the heiress of the Hyuuga clan, Hyuuga Hinata?" Ibiki asked himself, while hiding his anime style sweat drop of shock. He slightly didn't believe what he was seeing even though it had been described at that paper he received from the Hokage. Most of all, he had learnt it verbally from Iruka.

**-Flashback-**

Ibiki finally arrived at his destination. No kids were outside because it wasn't recess yet. He took a step inside the academy, and he received a sudden greet by one of the teacher in there, Umino Iruka. "Ibiki? What brings you here at this time?"

"I have an important thing to do here," he replied. "The same to you. What are you doing outside? You are supposed to teach at this time."

Iruka smiled and rubbed the back of his head, then he laughed a little, "I was trying to catch a student who skipped class, but then I meet you so I decided to take a little break," He said, still smiling widely.

"W-well…" Ibiki didn't show it, but he actually wished to say 'you actually are unable to catch the kid, aren't you?' at him, but instead he chose to divert it to his topic. "Anyway Iruka, can you point the location of these three kids right now?" Ibiki gave the papers from the hokage to him to Iruka who examined them with huge interest. Suddenly, he gasped.

"Ibiki! Aren't these kids are supposed to be assigned under-" He was cut off by a woman who suddenly appeared from the entrance.

"Iruka-sensei," The woman called. "They are supposed to be assigned under me, but I chose to resign from this team." She stated. Both men were observing her words seriously. Since when did the elegant Kurenai become so cold? They had no idea at all.

"But Kurenai-san, why did you choose to resign?" Iruka asked. The situation grew tense as Iruka gave more questions out of curiosity. "You had just become a jounin lately, and are assigned as the future leader of team 8. What is so urgent that you gave up on becoming a leader?"

Pair of red eyes stared at pair of black eyes with full of concentration, giving a slight hint of sadness but unrecognized by people who saw it. Only coldness was shown in her eyes, "I had another student to teach, someone who is better compare to those three brats." She remarked, her hand slightly trembling.

Ibiki saw it, but decided to say nothing. What she decided to do was none of his business. He was ordered to lead team 8, which he hesitated to do. And now, his job is to see whether these three kids were capable to make up his mind.

"Anyway Iruka, can you give me a detail explanation of these kids?" Ibiki said, breaking the silences within them. Kurenai took that as a hint to leave, for her explanation seemed to be more that enough. She disappeared within the smoke after she said an unhearable 'good bye' to them. So, Iruka decided to stop pursuing her and just let her decided the best choice.

"So…"Iruka began to explain as the other man's request.

**-End of flashback-**

"Hinata of the Hyuuga clan is one of the talented kunoichi in the Academy; however, she is the girl with the most lack of confidence. She _absolutely_ has a feeling toward Naruto and _always_ faint whenever he touches her. Her ninja skills are above average, only she has no confidence to believe in her own ability" Ibiki retraced Iruka's explanation about her, and about Naruto.

"The nine tailed fox who is loud, stupid, and have no idea that she is in love with her, instead he loves the pink haired girl name Sakura, huh..?" He mumbled to himself. "What a twist…" He sighed. Creating a hand sign, he created a perfect Naruto clone. It was flawless, exactly like Naruto. Now let's how _alike_ this clone to the real Naruto…

"Hi Hinata, Sakura-chan! Mind having me eating lunch with you guys?" The clone greeted. The pink one eyed him with curiosity, with her inner self saying 'Why does it has to be Naruto instead of Sasuke-kun?!' while the blue one's face became as red as a tomato.

"Sorry Naruto, but I have finished my lunch!" Sakura said, rejecting him as nice as possible while her voice sounded cold and sharp. She immediately left after saying farewell to the other girl, leaving the clone alone with her. The clone, without hesitation, took a seat beside her, making her face gone redder. "Hinata," he whispered.

"Y-yes..!" She replied affluently. "W-what is it, N-Naruto-kun?" The clone doubtlessly adjusted his seat closer to her, making her blushed uncontrollably. Hinata was now struggling to prevent herself from fainting.

"Will you kill me now, if I am actually an assassin sent to kill you?" The clone threatened, sliding an arm to her shoulder. Her expression changed from shy to slight fear. She turned her head to see Naruto eye to eye, trying to make sure that her ears were okay.

Her heartbeat beat faster when she had turned her head. '_Naruto-kun's face is really close to me_' she thought.

And so she fainted.

**-Move on to the second kid-**

Another kid, not too far from the first girl, was eating his lunch _alone_. No one was around him, and he seemed comfortable with that.

"Shino from the Aburame clan is a promising kid. He has great intelligent and good ninja skills, although he isn't pretty good in taijutsu. He is the calmest kid in the academy, and he refrains himself from his classmate. Plenty girls avoided him. Well, that's pretty much his private problem. He always behaves himself during class though. "

'Perhaps breaking this kid will be harder than breaking the other boy' Ibiki thought to himself. He spent a few seconds thinking of the best way to see his worthiness to be his student. And so, he decided to deal with this one himself.

"You are Shino of the Aburame clan, am I correct?" He stepped out behind the bush. Ibiki walked slowly toward the kid, receiving some glares from the other students. "Yes I am." The kid replied.

"Tell me, why you are now eating lunch alone?" Ibiki asked, taking a seat beside the kid. The situation became tense between them. Secretly, the kid glared at him behind his black glasses, annoyed. "Tell me, why should I explain such a thing to a person I don't know?" He asked back coldly, continuing eating his lunch.

"_What a smart and cautious kid_" Ibiki thought to himself. Slowly, he began to believe that he will require a slight mind game to break-_ to_ _confuse _this Aburame.

"If you see a beggar on the street, will you ask his name first before giving him such little charity?" He stated, trying to gain his _annoyance_. It worked just as planned since the kid stopped eating and put the spoon back on his lunch box neatly. "Is it equal to give a beggar a little amount of money with giving a stranger information which benefits none?"

Ibiki could clearly see how irritated that boy had become, even when he was covered with his high light green collar. "You are a stranger who suddenly came during my lunch time. You knew my name, however you didn't introduce yours. Then you started to _force_ me to answer your question, am I correct so far?" He explained with a slight hint of annoyance.

Ibiki tried to hold his smirk, and he succeeded in doing so. _Now it's time to add the final touches_. "No, you're not," he lied. Then he stood up from his seat and gave him the last message.

"Just so you know, I'm Morino Ibiki, a teacher sent to spy on you. Your score in the academy so far so great, however, the hokage disagreed to graduated you due to your manner. And due to my investigation just then, I think your lack of social interaction will become an obstacle in doing team mission later on becoming a full-time ninja so-" he paused, taking the last peek of the Aburame kid's face.

"Your percentage of graduating has been reduced by 40 percent of the total of 41 percent, leaving you with 1 percentage left to hang your hope onto becoming the successor of the Aburame clan, _Shino-kun_." Ibiki threatened. His voice was deep, mentioning that he was _serious_ about that.

He left as soon as he said that, disappeared into nowhere. Actually he was then hiding behind the bushes, waiting patiently to see the fruit of his efforts.

… Nothing happens; well actually something weird is happening if you observed thoroughly. Shino froze in spot. He didn't eat even after Ibiki had left the spot. Ibiki smirked and left the scene, satisfied.

**-And finally the dog boy…- (no offence)**

"Ha! I can escape from Iruka-sensei for 5 hours, right Akamaru?" A kid was babbling about his record in playing truant to 3 other kids and his fluffy white dog who always barked every time its owner tried to win the argument.

Ibiki retraced Iruka's explanations about him. "Kiba from the Inuzuka clan is one of the biggest mouthed, naughty kids in this academy. His ninja skills are good, if he didn't blab about it every second. He always skipped class, but his skills in taijutsu are above average. If about relationship, hm…I never see him fond on anyone beside his dog."

"Hmph! I'm better than you! I ever escaped class and painted the hokages' statue! Beat that Kiba!" A blonde brat yelled back. Ibiki recognized that brat as Naruto, the one he transformed into before.

"Yeah right! You got us into trouble by doing that! " Suddenly a smirk came across Kiba's face. "Hey, let's make a bet! We-" Kiba whispered to Naruto, which is not visible and audible to Ibiki's distance. A while later, Naruto's grin was visible to Ibiki's eyes.

"We'll start at Ibiki's class later. I'll win, believe it!" Naruto proclaimed. Ibiki suddenly disappeared when one of those kids looked at his direction. "I thought I hear someone there…" That kid mumbled.

"Come on; let's go to the art shop!" Kiba grabbed Naruto by his collar and went to the art shop.

**-2 hours later, in Iruka's class-**

"And so, that concludes today's taijutsu lesson. Now I want you all to-" Iruka suddenly stopped explaining and instead was gaping at Naruto's seat. An angry icon popped out of his head, "NARUTO!!!!!" He yelled along with the students' laughter.

"Ah sensei!" A girl remarked. "Kiba is also not here!"

"What?!" He yelled. Another notice came from others. "They are going to the academy hall!" A boy remarked.

"Really?" The second boy replied.

"Don't you hear? They make a bet during recess"

The class was now as noisy as a bazaar. Iruka's patience had surpassed its limit. "WHAT-KIND-OF-BET-WERE-THEY-MAKING?!" He yelled, spelling every word very clear when he said that.

"You'll see, sensei. Just go to the hall!" A kid responded along with a chuckle. Without hesitation, he dashed into the academy hall. Only he was not even sure if he was in the academy hall…

It was covered with paints of any colors.

And he _clearly_ saw the culprits behind this mess. "Ah, Iruka-sensei!" The blonde yelled. His face was covered in many colors. Kiba was no better than Naruto, not only his face, but his white dog was no longer white. Just when Iruka started to grumble about the mess, Naruto suddenly yelled,

"The competition started!!"

In a second, Iruka was the only person in that mess. Teachers and students were looking at him, confused. But Iruka ignored that and immediately dashed outside, but was stopped by someone. That person had been watching since they had started, but decided to do nothing, _yet_.

"Need help?" That person asked. Iruka was slightly confused of that person's offer, but he accepted anyway. "I'll be glad if you do." He replied.

Ibiki had found the Inuzuka boy in 3 minutes. He was hiding at the academy's training ground. He decided that it was the best time to make his move.

"The academy hall was a mess thanks to your bet, _Inuzuka Kiba_." Ibiki suddenly appeared behind the panting boy. The boy jumped in shock and tried to run, but Ibiki captured his wrist. "Hey, let me go!"

"You know," he started. "Tomorrow is the graduation day. Because of what you have done, you might fail the class."

"What?! It's impossible!" Kiba replied, his dog barked as well. "Naruto had done a lot more worse pranks than I do. Many kids had! How can I fail just because of this small mess I created? And anyway, who are you? You are not from the academy, so you have no right to say whether I will pass or not!" Kiba yelled. Ibiki replied him with a smirk.

"What's with the smirk?" Kiba asked, annoyed.

"If one day your room suddenly was covered with colorful paints, what will you do to the culprit?" He began his bait.

"What! I'll kick that culprit into a pulp whenever I saw him!" Kiba took the bait without any suspicions. Ibiki pulled him closer and stared at him face to face.

"The academy hall belongs to everyone who schooled there, and also to the teacher and the Hokage. _Do_ we need to beat you into a pulp every time we see you?" Ibiki spoke with a threatening tone. However, Kiba didn't take that seriously.

"Haha! You won't even dare!" He mocked.

"Maybe, but if you are willing to take revenge whenever your belongings are injured, we are also capable to do the same to you. And this time, you have created a mess of a public belonging. You know-" He was cut off.

"Iruka-sensei only punished Naruto with a slight punishment when he painted the Hokage's statue! Why do I deserve a lot worse punishment than that?"

"Simply because you are not fortunate enough to have me caught your act. I'm sure that even your family will agree if I take your chance to become a genin for one year as the punishment."

"You are lying!"

"Unfortunately I'm not. I actually have told your sister about your act and the proper punishment for you and she agreed to my idea, even though she busted into tears afterwards. Now, if you excuse me, I shall-" Just when Ibiki let his grip off, the boy was gripping his sleeve, crying.

"Please, let me pass!" He begged. "Just tell my sister that you were lying. Please, i don't want to be an academy student for another year!" He sobbed. His tears had started to stop.

Ibiki smiled. "We will see tomorrow."

Ibiki, knowing the deal they made from the beginning, tried to arrive at the same time as Iruka. He sucessfully did that. Once they met, Naruto started to yell at Kiba, saying that he will take revenge but he didn't get any response from Kiba. Iruka had a pretty good idea of what might have happened to Kiba, so he didn't bother to ask Ibiki.

"Thank you very much for helping me, Ibiki." Iruka said. "Usually it takes an hour to find both of them."

Ibiki only nodded and he disappeared. He wasn't interested to see Iruka spoiling those two kids. He still had a decision to make. He went to his office, and replayed every single event which had happened this afternoon. It was 5 pm in the evening, so he still had 3 hours to think.

'_I only use 2 simple tricks to test them, and the effects on them surely were various_. _I believe that the Hyuuga girl will absolutely break during interrogation time. The Aburame boy will certainly break by his pride, but he is fixable. The Inuzuka boy looks strong on the outside, and he was stubborn. Pretty fit to become an interrogator, but inside he is just as weak as the Hyuuga girl. They are indeed interesting, but they will surely fail to become an interrogator. What shall I choose?_'

After spending nearly 3 hours to think, he finally made up his decisions. He wrote down a message and went to the Hokage's office at 7.59 pm. It took him a minute only to go there. The Hokage was currently handling an urgent matter outside, so he could freely put his letter on his desk.

_What would happen to the team 8 tomorrow?_

* * *

**Next chapter: Did Ibiki accepted the Hokage's offer or not? And so, what would happen tomorrow when the team 8 met their assigned jounin? Find out in Chapter 2: Incompatibility. Don't forget to review (or alert) if you want to see it! See you then.**


End file.
